


Spite it For My Sake

by used_songs



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: BENEDICK ... I pray thee now, tell me forwhich of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?BEATRICE For them all together; which maintained so politica state of evil that they will not admit any goodpart to intermingle with them. But for which of mygood parts did you first suffer love for me?BENEDICK Suffer love! a good epithet! I do suffer loveindeed, for I love thee against my will.BEATRICE In spite of your heart, I think; alas, poor heart!If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it foryours; for I will never love that which my friend hates.BENEDICK Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably.





	Spite it For My Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #051 - Shakespeare II: Much Ado About Nothing: "For which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?"
> 
> Spoilers for the end of Season 3

“Seriously, Eph,” Nora whispers to him in the night, just another ghost in the apocalypse. “You know Zach did this.”  
  
He flings the empty bottle across the room. “Shut up! It’s not his fault; he just misses his mom.”  
  
Nora continues, inside his ear, a white worm turning and slithering in the canal. “He set off a _nuclear bomb_. His mom died a long time ago. All of our moms did.” She’s angry. Frustrated.   
  
“Nora, I can’t … he’s my son,” he protests weakly, his fingers scrabbling for another bottle. “I love him. Even the … even the bad parts.”


End file.
